Sword Art Online: Fire and Water (rewrite)
by Kage Skyfire
Summary: Rated M for language. Fire and Water follows the tale of 2 couples as they struggle to survive SAO. Will they all make it out safely? I do not own SAO. This is a rewritten telling of my other story. More detail and development. Please leave a review good or bad. Please if u review make it constructive.
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online:(Fire and Water)

Fade in on a T.V. "We're here today at the launch of the highly anticipated Sword Art Online. We have here the lucky first customer in line..." the television gets powered off. "Yeah, yeah the asshole probably didn't even play the beta." Says the teen putting on the a helmet with the words Nervgear written across it. He lies down on bed with dragon sheets and trimming.

The black hair teen grins as the time changes to twelve oclock AM. "Link Start!"

On the title screen the teen reads 'Log in using Beta account?' Selecting yes gets loaded into the Town of Beginnings.

The tan blocks and golden pillars offer the boy his first hint of familiarity. Looking up he smiles at the silver gate way leading deeper into the city.

Taking a deep breath he says "Hello, Aincrad, I'm back." he holds his arms out wide just as he gets a flying hug from a short red headed girl.

The girl stands and giggles her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. "Kage? Thats the name u chose Josh?"

"You're one to talk Tess, Helen? Like of Troy?" Kage says with a grin. "Yes you know my grandfather is a genealogy professor and we can trace our lineage back to Sparta, ba..."

"Back to the last old dynasty Kings Pelops son of Lycurgus. So you keep reminding me at every opportunity." Kage interrupts hugging and kissing her. "Lets go find Matt and Maria."

Helen and Kage walk off into the city following a yellow cobblestone street leading to the vendors section. The city is bustling with players haggling prices, and yelling to their friends.

Helen walks around looking in the window of a bakery. The baker pulls out a fresh backed blueberry pie, noticing Helen looking in the window she smiles and waves to her. Helen smiles back and moves out of the way.

A girl runs down the street laughing being chased by what Helen assumes is her boyfriend. Helen laughs remembering Kage doing the same outside the game. She turns hearing Him walking up behind her.

"Helen, turn around and close your eyes." Kage says trying to hide his excitement.

Helen looks him in the eye, "Why?"

Kage frowns "Just humor me."

Helen closes her eyes and Kage moves behind her clasping a necklace on her "Open." he says stepping back.

Helen opens her eyes an looks at her reflection in a weapon shop window, her eyes go wide at the sight of it. She runs her hand down the gold chain wrapped with diamonds with a deep red ruby set in the center dripping down with more diamonds to end with a teardrop pearl. "Oh Kage...It's beautiful." Helen turns and kisses him.

"Gald you like it. I had to choose between this or the giant ruby." Kage says smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Kage and Helen walk to the town center to find a male with short reddish brown hair and a female with mid shoulder length black hair player characters having a private conversation. The male looks up with piercing ocean blue eyes and smiles at the pair, "Kage," the teens clasp forearms.

"Vane this is Helen, Helen, Vane. This guy here is the guy I keep telling you so much about."

Vane bows to Helen and she laughs, "Is it true that your a descendant of William the Conqueror?"

Vane scrunches his face up "You had to tell her about that?"

Kage laughs "Yes, yes i did. Besides she loves genealogy."

"Yes, I am a descendant of William, unfortunately." Vane grudgingly admits.

The black haired woman walks up behind Vane put her arm in his, "Matt who are your friends?" she asks batting her golden eyes.

Vane kisses her cheek, "This is Josh and his girlfriend Tessa, guys i'd like you to meet Maria."

Swan smiles, "Very nice to meet you." all three say at same time and laugh.

Kage throws his arms wide and says "Well are we gonna stand here all night or are we gonna go hunting?" The group cheer and run out the front gate.

Out in the wind swept plains Vane and Kage set up for a demonstration. The sun shines off the near by lake bathing the area in a brilliant sparkling light.

"Ok girls the key to using the skills is to feel for the right moment and movement and the game will ensure that you hit every time. Vane will now demonstrate." Kage step to stand with the girls watching Vane now facing down a Nematoad.

Vane holds his curved short-sword(+1) just above his shoulder holding until the sword glows then strikes forward slicing clean through the Nematoad killing it. Swan claps and cheers and Vane makes a sarcastic bow, "Thank you m'lady."

Helen looks at Kage "I can see why you two are such great friends." Kage flashes a toothy grin "Really? You'll have to fill me in on how you know this." Helen playfully pushes him,

"Ok girls your turn." Vane announces.

Helen and Swan move out into the open waiting for instruction.

"Ok, pick up a rock and hit one of them to draw it to you." Vane instructs.

They do as instructed and the Nematoads turn and charge them. Helen looks to Kage nervous.

"Don't be nervous you'll be fine." Kage reassures her.

"Feel out the starting movement of your skill, waiting, feeling for the right moment. When you feel it release the strike." Vane says watching them closely.

Helen releases but is blocked and sent flying back. "Ow!" she says pouting.

"Okay Sweet try again, Vane and I didn't get it at first either." Kage admits.

Swan tries next her spear going clean through her nematoad. "Yes! I did it!" She being jumping up and down.

Helen stands back up looking more determined. She throws another rock the monster turns and charges again. Helen raises her arm up holding shield in front and unleashes her bash. I connects caving in the creatures skull.

She squeals excitedly and hugs Kage. "Alright alright great job. Now we do it again." Kage says joining her.

"Okay," Vane announces trying to catch his breath. "Four hours is plenty for the first day lets head back to town."

They walk back to the silver tunnel seeing that the place has become even more lively, with people running out to the field to train. "OK heres a good spot." Kage says

As they open the menu they find something strange. "Ok...How come there isn't a log out button?" Kage asks.

"A glitch?" Vane says searching other tabs. Suddenly they all begin to glow and are teleported away.

"What the hell?" Vane exclaims, "Why are we back here?" Vane looks around noticing that not only they but many others are here as well with more arriving.

"Maybe they wanted to make an announcement about the log out button." Swan offers as an explanation.

Kage shrugs but then his eyes are drawn to the sky by a hooded figured claiming to be Kayaba Akihiko. "Create a world that he has control of! He's trying to play god."

"In your inventory you will see a new item a mirror." The robed Akihiko says.

Opening their inventory the group find the mirror and look into it.

"Okay...I look like my char..." Swan stop speaking as her refection changes from the black haired avatar to the blonde hair normal self.

Helen and Swan both scream dropping their mirrors.

Kage inspects himself becoming increasingly more angry he launches the mirror at the projection it passes through and shatters on the clock tower.

Vane calmly puts the mirror back into his inventory remaining silent listening to Kayaba speak.

"No will be allowed to leave SAO if anyone disconnects or forceably removes the NerveGear a microwave signal will be sent through your skull destorying your brain and ending your life."

Vane attention moves to a pair across the way.

"Do you believe this bullshit he's saying. It is bullshit, right." the boy with a red headband asks.

"He's not the transmitters signal in the head gear work just like microwaves, It could fry your brain by disabling the safety systems." the other boy says.

"Couldn't someone just cut the power or something." Asks the red haired boy.

"That wouldn't work. The NerveGear has a battery back-up."

"Despite my warnings some of the friends and family have tried to remove the gear. As a result the game has two hundred adn thriteen less players than when it began. They've deleted from both Aincrad and the real world." Akihiko states.

Kage shakes his head "No! Your lying!"

Video screens begin to pop-up around the projection. "As you can see national news companies has round the clock coverage of the situation. Including the deaths."

Swan read the closest screen "Online Game claims numerous victims."she clings to Vane.

Kayaba continues "At this point its safe to assume that removal of headgear is minimal at best. I hope this brings you comfort as you try to clear the game."

Helen begins to cry seeing her younger brother's picture appear on screen.

Kage wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her. He looks up at Kayaba and begins to growl angrily.

"It's Important to remember the following, There is no longer anyway to revive someone within the game. If your hp drops to zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever, and the Nervegear will simultaneously destroy your brain."

Everyone assembled is deathly quiet staring stunned at the robbed Akihiko.

"There is one way to leave SAO alive. You must clear the game. Right now you on the first level beat the boss and you may continue to the next floor. Beat all the boss even the final boss on the hundredth floor, and you clear the game."

Kage looks around noticing the growing worry on everyone's face, then loos back to Kayaba.

"Right now your probably wondering why? Why would Kayaba Akihiko creator of Sword Art Online and nervgear do this. Ultimaly my goal was a simple one. The reason i created SAO was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you can see i've achieved my goal."

Vane glares up at Kayaba clinching his fist.

"This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." The figure melts away.

The crowd beings to churn with some falling to the ground being trampled.

Kage Yells over the noise "We have to move! NOW!"

Vane takes the lead followed by the girls with Kage taking up the back. The group makes their way to an isolated corner followed by the screaming of those trapped under the hoard and the sorrowful cries of children ripped away from their parents.

Before Kage rounds the last turn a hysterical boy grabs him "It's the end of everything! God have mercy on us..." Kage stops him by throwing him against a wall. The boy laughs and runs away.

"This is fucking chaos." Vane says hugging Swan. "Why would he do something like this?" Swan sobs into his shoulder.

"This isn't chaos. It's hysteria. Vane, the level race just took on a whole new meaning." Kage says wrapping his arms around Helen.

She leans against him "What do we do?"

Vane and Kage answer at the same time "Survive."


	2. Chapter 2

The group begin making their way to the edge of the world on Kage's suggestion looking for a hidden cave.

"Are you sure that it's here Kage?" Swan asks for the eighth time.

Kage looks back over his shoulder giving her a flat sarcastic look,"How many times are you gonna ask me that?"

"I don't know. Are you sure your not lost?" Swan fires back.

"No, I'm not lost, and the cave is just behind that boulder." Kage stops moving noticing movement inside some bushes.

No wind, no monsters this close to the edge. Damn. He thinks to himself.

"Guys we are being followed." Kage whispers walking slower.

"What do you want to do?" Helen asks looking around nervously.

"Calm down, don't let him on to us. Gather closer together so he can't see me." Kage says coming to a complete stop.

Vane, Swan, Helen squeeze close together blocking the view of Kage. "Where did he...?" Swan asks.

Vane grabs her hand, "Don't, he's using his hiding skill to move around."

Kage sneaks his way into the trees stepping carefully, This is the part where I step on a twig. Nearing the teen he stops to listen.

"Oh man oh man look at their gear if i can get those girls alone.." the blonde shield user salivates over his thoughts.

A voice jumps him out of his stupor from behind "And do what exactly? Hmmm? Wolf got your tongue." Kage stands leveling a front kick to the guys stomach sending him tumbling out of the bushes.

The shield user gains his feet just as Kage steps out of the trees. The blonde lunges trying to stab his attacker. Kage ducks his shoulder avoiding the tip of the blade.

The young spins driving the shield straight into Kage's stomach.

Kage stumbles back catching his breathe when the sword flashes back into his view just long enough for him to move so it doesn't take his head, instead the blade plunges into his shoulder. Kage growls from the pain while drawing and plunging a dagger into the out stretched arm.

The blonde yelps and drops his sword not expecting the pain. He stumbles back barley avoiding the second dagger coming for his neck.

"You try to sneak up on my friends, thinking about doing gods know what." Kage punctuates by stomping on the shield then kicking it away. "I'll be damned if you hurt them on my watch!"

Anger causes Kage to attack furiously making the blond swordsman beg and scream out.

"Please, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, don't kill me."

Kage stalks the boy cutting and slicing bringing the boy with in a sliver of health, when a pair of arms wrap around him causing him to snap out of the fog.

"Kage! Stop, you made your point." Helen says. Kage drops his daggers hugging her tight.

Vane walks over to the blond swordsman now sniveling and begging for his life.

"P-p-please don't kill me." He pleads.

"It's alright here let me..." Vane reaches for the boy who shrinks back scrambling to his feet and runs off.

Vane looks at Kage who is now shaking while holding her he walks over and claps his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm alright now Helen." Kage says forcing a smile.

"I don't believe you, Josh." Helen states kissing him.

"Well if your gonna do that, I could certainly use more help." He says with a smirk.

Helen pats him on the chest "Later, Kage, If your lucky."

The group find the entrance of the cave which is little more than a crack in the wall.

Kage walks to the front of the group and pops his neck.

"Now i call this a dungeon but its really just a really long cave system." Kage says looking down a cut off trying to remember the correct path. "This way." he finally says after a few minutes.

Kage leads the group to a center chamber, "Monsters should start to appear soon." he warns looking around.

"Well this was a huge waste of time." Swan announces "I'm going back to town."

"Where? They were here i swear." Kage says.

Suddenly a screech echoes off the cave walls.

"I don't see them where are they?" Helen asks.

"Are they invisible?" Vane questions Kage.

"No, at least they shouldn't be." Kage glances up and catches sight of the monsters. "Above! Scatter they are gonna drop on us!"

They move out of the way just as four snake-like drop just where they were standing.

"How long have we been at this?" Swan asks leaning against her spear.

"I'd say about four to five hours we've gotten a good level jump." Vane answers her while sifting through the inventory, "We need to head back to town to resupply and rest."

Kage speaks up "Alright we take the same way out as we did in."

The group makes their way back to the entrance clearing out a few more monsters along the way.

"OK, lets avoid anymore fights we only have a few potions left." Swan announces.

Kage stops to pick the lock on a hidden chest, when she hears a click and the sound of stone slamming down. He quickly turns around feeling along the wall for a switch or loose brick.

"Damn it," he curses quickly hiding in the shadow created by the walls.

Inside the walls monster begin exting a hole in the floor, "Don't let them separate us!" Vane yells over the growling and screeches. "Swan, push the one on the left back don't let them cut off Helen!" Vane fights off three Minotaur "Kage!Get us out of here!"

Vane puts his back toward a corner blocking and deflecting but taking a hoof to the gut.

Helen and Swan stand back to back deflecting blows then Helen bends down letting Swan roll off her back to activate her skill to split a snake in two.

Helen then pops up uppercutting with her bash lifting the next snake into the air allowing Swan to spear it to the ceiling.

Vane seeing the monsters starting to fill in between the three he rolls under the sword of the closest Minotaur getting to his feet he quick draws and cuts down three snakes to end beside the girls.

"If this wall doesn't drop soon..." Vane trails off taking on another snake.

"Fuck. Why isn't there a switch to release the wall?" Kage says still searching frantically.

Kage comes to a stand still and drops into sneak when he hears a voice accompanied by two pairs of boots.

"I told you this was gonna be good," the tall deep voiced one says.

The shorter one laughs, "Yea alright u were right you get what you want tonight."

Kage watches the two black robed figures. A man and a woman? Kage then notices the ring on the woman's finger. They're married!? Kage sneaks around behind the pair.

Lets see what you two are carrying. Kage thinks and begins rifling through their inventory. Potions! Yes!

The woman begins to grind herself against the man "Your so hot when you have that look in your eye."

The man laughs with a lustful voice "I'm sure they are dead by now. Open it."

The woman obeys his order.

As the wall comes down the pair stand in awe at the sight of Vane, Helen, and Swan standing completely fine.

Vane steps forward glaring a hole through the the hooded figures.

"H-h-how did you survive? We heard you say you didn't have any potions left." The man stammers stepping back.

"Oh we were. You might want to check your math." Vane keeps walking forward backing them up.

The woman counts "Where's the fourth one? There were four of you!"

Kage sticks his head between them "Boo!" The man jumps to the side and the woman screams "Ow. Hope she doesn't do that in bed."

"But how did...You pick-pocketed us?" The man stammered nervously.

"Yes, Yes i did now you two have a choice you can leave us all your gear and walk out of here or we can see how you fare in that trap." Kage says grinning evilly

The woman pales and begins transferring her gear to Kage. The man seeing an opportunity draws his mace going for Swan.

Time seems to slow Kage tries to pull a dagger but is stopped by the woman.

Helen starts to run forward to cut the man off but stops short watching Vane's sword do it gruesome work.

Vane steps forward his sword flashing out separating the head from his shoulders.

The head falls to the ground and rolls to the woman's feet before shattering into data crystals. SHe screams and drops to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She looks between Kage and Vane screams once more and run off deeper into the cave.

Vane begings to shake violently dropping his sword into the dirt, "W-w-what did I just do? I didn't mean to kill him, my body just reacted on it own."

Kage looks down the cave thinking about going after the girl but stops when he hears a finally scream and a screech. He turns back to his friend, "Vane nobody blames you."

Swan wraps he arms tightly around Vane but is unable to stop his shaking, "Honey its ok we are ok."

"Vane! Lets go back to town." Kage yells trying to get through to him.

Vane takes a shakey step with Swan steadying him they make their way out to the surface. No one speaks on the way back to town only the sound of Vane whispering to himself that he didn't mean it could be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kage walks into Vane and Swan's room, to find vane staring out the window. "Did he sleep?"

Swan shakes her head "No, I had to make him eat something even then he didn't say anything." she wrings her hands.

Kage looks from Swan to Vane and shakes his head "Stubborn as usual, but I'm not one to talk."

Swan tilts her head looking at Kage questioningly.

"I'll explain later. Swan why don't you and Helen go restock us then take the day to relax." Kage suggests.

She begins to protest but stops when Kage places his hand on her shoulder and nods. She turns to Vane "I'll be back later okay?"

Vane doesn't respond just continues to stare.

The door closes and Kage sits on the bed "Okay shes gone speak. Tell me how you're feeling."

Vane sighs "Cold. Its a cold that chills me to my bones."

"Killing is not so easy as the innocent believes." Kage says.

"Your quoting That? That Kid was right its the end of everything." Vane says.

"Yeah well it seemed apropos. I can quote some more if you'd like." Kage says grinning.

Vane suddenly explodes with anger. "No! Kage I killed someone I'm not in the mood for your normal 'I'll quote famous lines, while avoiding anything that resembles a feeling.'"

"What you did was save Maria, If you hadn't reacted the way you did Maria would be dead and possibly even Tessa." Kage stands. "Also, my quoting famous lines seems work it got you out of the fog you've been in." Kage fires back.

"How did you stop?" Vane asks tears welling up, "How did you keep yourself from killing that scav and keep your sanity?"

"Vane, thats like asking a masked man who he is, I've always been a little cracked. That being said, I wouldn't have stopped. Helen is thing only thing that brought me back from the edge." Kage state looking out the window. "Terrible view by the way."

Kage straightens his back "So you gonna walk out this room or am I gonna have to drag you?"

Vane glares at him "I'd like to see you try to drag me out of here."

Kage takes a step and Vane holds up his hand "Alright I'll walk out."

Swan closes the door then starts to go find Helen when she rounds the corner almost running into each other.

"Oh, sorry, Ready to head out?" Helen asks.

Swan nods and the pair make their way to the market.

"So Kage told me that you and Vane have been together for two years and are engaged." Helen asks trying to make conversation.

"Yes Matt was like a ray of light in the darkness." Swan answers smiling. "We met then moved in together three months later and after a year he proposed. Our wedding was to be this summer."

Helen buys some potions and ingredients to make some dinner and moves to her side, "Something is bothering you what is it?"

Swan looks down, "I've never seen the ruthless side of Matt before. He's always been calm and collected. He never even raised his voice to me." tears begin to fall down her cheeks

Helen rubs her back "All men get that way with their loved ones. I think its hard wired into their brains to jump to the rescue even at the risk of their own life."

"I mean he killed that boy without even thinking like it didn't even matter." Swan pays for a few crafting items and resumes walking with Helen.

"It mattered to him, remember how he was after he realized what he did? If it didn't matter he would have been fine." Helen says dodging a runner, "Hey, watch were your going."

"I don't know how to help him, I felt so helpless last night as he sat there staring out into nothing." Swan looks at Helen tears streaming down her face.

Helen takes her arm leading her to a cafe. "Well I think you just being around will help him. Lets rest here and get some tea yeah?" They sit down at the table across from each other.

A waiter walks over to them "How may I help you?"

"Umm two herbal teas and some bread sticks please." Helen orders and the waiter walks away to get heir order.

Helen puts her hand over Swans "Let's stop thinking about that for a little. He may not look like it, but Kage has a way of making you forget."

They finish their tea and Helen speaks up "Okay how about this you and I go out and find a beauty salon or a hot spring and pamper ourselves."

Swan give a bright smile "Alright, let's go."

Swan smiles and the girls giggle as they run off.

Kage and Vane are standing in front of the newly opened school, when Kage turns to Vane and says "Now your upset over killing that asshole but think about this. They had the misfortune of springing that trap on us. What if they had sprang that trap on those kids." Kage turns back tot he kids playing and smiles, "The way I see it you saved them as well."

"I'm not like you Kage. I can't just forget about what i did." Vane says.

Kage looks at him offended."You think I forget the things I do? Everything I do, good or bad, I think on and replay over in my mind."

"Right Mister I only have one emotion, you agonize over your choices?" Vane says growing angry.

"Yes,I do," Kage admits "the last time i showed people how I really feel most days the stuck me in a mental hospital." Kage goes back to watching the kids and catches a ball that flies his way and tosses it back.

"Anyway, I'm not saying forget about it, I'm saying learn from it and move past it. Cause if you don't your gonna push Maria away." Kage goes quiet letting that hang.

Vane turns watching the kids a smile creeping on to his face as a ball rolls to his feet. "Kick it back mister." "Yeah kick it!" A few of the kids call to him.

Vane rolls the ball to his side and kicks it back to the kids who run after it giggling.

"Let's go find the girls and see what we can get into." Kage suggests slapping his friend on the back.

The duo head to a side street when they spot Swan and Helen exiting a dye shop with new eye and hair color.

Kage sneaks close to Helen and picks her up in a hug she squeaks then begins laughing. "I like the purple hair. You girls having fun?" He sets her down but doesn't let her go.

Swan walks over to Vane looks him deep in the eyes and kisses him.

"Yeah we are. So?" She asks.

"Well either he will just fine or he'll murder us all in our sleep." Kage says with a grin.

Helen smack his arm,"Stop with the jokes Kage and be serious."

Kage looks at the couple "I think he will just fine, especially with her to help him get back to light."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Vane says quietly.

Swan shakes her head "No, you don't need to be sorry."

They kiss again, both now crying.

Kage whispers in Helens ear "They keep this up and whole sever will begin to cry."

Helen stomps his foot glaring back at him.

"I was kidding geez." Kage says hopping on one foot.

Vane and Swan look at Kage laughing.

"Glad you two think mt pain is funny." Kage says.

"Bet you'll never make that mistake again will you old friend?" Vane asks walking over with Swan on his arm.

"He won't if he knows whats good for him" Helen answers for him.

"Ok now that we've had a laugh lets head to Horunka town." Kage opens his map marking the location.

"What's in Horunka?" Vane asks.

"A quest to get you a better sword, it's called the secret medicine of the forest." Kage says laying out more details for the group.

They leave running to reach the town faster.

"Vane your telling me that you neve did this quest?" Kage says almost laughing.

"What? So i never found this quest i still out leveled you during the beta." Vane said jumping over a rock.

"You only beat me by two levels the difference being I had you beat on damage output." Kage says matter of factly.

Kage looks out over the plain leading to a dense forest "Theres the... This is gonna take a while..."

The others join Kage up on his over look and see hundreds of players trying to complete the same quest.

Kage walks up to the npc and accepts the quest.

"I'm not sure where to even begin to look." Vane says scratching his head.

Kage dashes in cutting off a blue haired guy from getting to the monster. "Hey! That was mine!" the guy yells.

"Sorry pal too slow." Kage says killing it.

Helen takes up following Kage trying to beat other players to killing the limplets.

"I think the only thing we are getting at is pissing everyone off." Kage says trying to find more.

Vane walks over to Kage "This is gonna take forever. Think you can make use of your sneak?"

Kage grins as he walks behind a hut but isn't seen walking back out.

Kage disappears behind the hut ans begins stalking out into the field to take kills. Kage gets a few but is soon noticed by a grey haired girl.

"Hey! Fucking cheater." she calls out to Kage.

Kage stands and walks to the tree line were Vane is leading the girls in gathering kills.

"Guess we are doing this the legit way." Kage says wryly and jumps into the fray.

Two days later Kage and Vane are leaning against the hut taking their shift break.

"How many do you think we've killed?" Vane asks.

Kage shakes his head "Not sure. More than one hundred less than four maybe. I read some where that the spawn rate is like one percent." He passes Vane a cantina, "Gonna have fill it soon."

The girls walk over "Your turn boys." Swan says sitting down on a barrel.

Helen takes the cantina plopping on the ground.

Kage and Vane head back into the field.

"Gods this is shitty." Kage comments killing another limplet.

"I know what you mean," Vane agrees killing two with one sword cut.

Kage looks around looking for more monsters when he spots it. Standing off on the far side of the map and no one has noticed it yet.

Kage quickly open his private message and send his friends a message and takes off in a dead sprint "Oh shit no you arent beating me there." He says launching into a slide the cuts off the invading group.

Kage throws a back kick drawing aggro from the monster. Kage moves keeping his body in front of the group. Please be stupid and don't split up. Kage thinks.

"Flank him." The tall one says.

"Fuck." Kage says just as his pals swoop on behind him.

"This is ours guys." Vane says letting the girls take up the battle.

"Sorry about your damned luck." Kage says as the second group leave.

The group defeats the monster gaining the item and turn it to receive much needed money experience and gear.

(Current levels Kage-5, Vane-6, Helen-6, Sawn-6)

Please review tell me what you liked or hated thanks you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Kage come running down the feild to join up with his friends when he get tripped up by and small rock and lands with a resounding smack. He finishes his trip sliding in between Vane and Helen, "You alright?" Vane asks.

"I'm alright. They ar having a meeting for the floor boss meeting in the ampitheater in Tolbana." Kage regains his feet and dusts himself off.

"So a month they just now decide to have a meeting? Men." Swan says with Helen nodding in agreement.

Vane looks at his wife and shakes his head "Who is calling this meeting?"

"Diavel, I remember meeting him during the beta he and I were doing a quest to get a skill on the third floor." Kage answers, "We should go I for one and getting tired of this floor."

The group agree and head for Tolbana.

Upon arrival Kage goes and rents out a couple of rooms then joins the others at the ampitheater.

A light blue sword and shield and swrod users claps his hands getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, now that everyone is here lets get this meeting started. So I wanted to thank everyone for coming and my name is Diavel and the job i rolled is Knight."

the few that have assembled laugh and one calls out "Dude there are no jobs in this game."

"Do you want to hear this or not? Right anyway heres the deal our party found the boss room at the top of the tower today." Diavel says as the crowd murmers of "What and wow."

"First we to defeat the boss and two we need to tell everyone waiting in the Town of beginnings that it possible to beat this game. Fact is it our duty as the most capable players here. Do you agree or not?" Diavel says pounding his chest and the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Guy is charasmatic to say the least." Kage whispers.

Helen smacks his arm, "Be quiet."

"Okay glad hear your all with me on this, now lets figure out how we r going to beat the boss. First off we should divid into groups of six." The swords smiles as other begin to group off. except for a brown hair single blader and a dark red robed figure.

"Hey, why dont we ask those to join?" Swan asks already walking over to them.

"Nice of her to wait for an answer." Kage says sarcasticly

Swan smiles sweetly "Hey would you two like to party with us?There are four of us so you would round out the party."

"Sure, I'll join but i can't speak for the person next to me." Kirito answers accepting the invite.

The person in red give a single word answer, "Sure." accepting the invite.

Kage looks at the name display on his right,"Kirito and Asuna. Nice to meet you both. I am Kage this is Swan."

"I'm Helen great to meet you." she says joining Kage and Swan

"The stick in the mud up there is called Vane." Kage says looking up.

Vane flips Kage off and joins them on the lower row,"Pleasure is mine."

After the introductions are complete they turn their attention back to Diavel.

"Alright looks like everyone teamed up..."

"Hold on a sec!" and orange hair two handed blader interupt Diavel while jumping down the stairs.

"My names Keepal got that? Before we take on the boss i wanna get something off my chest. We all know about the two thousand players that died who've died so far yeah? Well some of you need to apologize to us right now." He says pointing his finger and a bald man with a soul patch.

Kage, Vane and Kirito all look down with a mixture of sadness and anger flashing across their faces.

"Keepal, I think i know who you are refering to. You mean the one who are ex-beta testers right?" Diavel says.

"'Course i mean them, the day this stupid ass game began the beta guys just up and vanished right. They stole all the good hunting spots and they grabbed all the easy quests too. They ignored us like we're nothing." He claims getting a look ofsuperiority on his face.

"I bet there are some of them here come on out beta testers, we should make them apologize, and give up their money and items they got."

Kage Kirito and Vane all get ready to stand up but the blad man with the soul patch beats them to it.

"Can I say somethin'? My names Agil i wanna make sure we are on the same page. You say the ex-beta tets should be blamed for the rookies deaths because they didnt help 'em? And they should apologize. I leave anything out?"

"No you didnt." Kepal says.

"The item store hands these out for free," Agil pulls out a small brown book, "It's a guide book, you got one didnt you?"

"Sure i got one."

"Know who was handing these out? The ex-beta testers." Agil says while some in the crowd look stunned.

Kepal give him a dirty look and sits down.

"Ok the info on the boss is in the latest issue of the guide book you just heard about, The name of the Boss Illfang the Kobold Lord with his two helpers the ruined kobold sentinals." Diavel says continueing the meeting.

"Has four health bars, the group that defeats the boss gets the xp and anyone who gets an item gets to keep it. Any objections? Good! We leave tomrrow at ten in the morning. Meeting ajourned people." Diavel walks off stage.

Kage and company catch up to Kirito and Asuna but it Vane who speaks first. "We should practice our timing so we don't get in each others way."

The newly formed group of six leave the rustic town passing by a few vendor tables.

"How about we head to the sub-boss in the tower?" Kirito suggests.

The group agrees and make their way to the massive stone tower.

"Wow, damn thing is huge." Kage comments entering the door.

The gang fight through the lower trash enemies quickly making it to the staircase.

"Oh goody, a cyclops and four harpies, I think we just stepped into a book." Kage says.

Swan turns back to him "What book?"

"I forget the title had something to do with a guy and a ship trying to get home, anyways he fought a cyclops." Kage says kneeling down.

"Alright heres the plan Kage, Helen take the adds on the left."

"Got it." Kage moves with Helen to the left.

"Kirito, Asuna take the adds on the right."

"On it, Vane." Kirito responds as Asuna silently moves into position.

"Swan and I will start with boss then we will rotate as needed to help." Vane says taking his spot with Swan.

Kirito and Kage kick the battle off by drawing arggo from their sides. Kage bobs and weaves landing light strikes pulling the harpys to the side allowing Helen to strike at thier backs.

Kirito draws them away attacking head on slicing one up as Asuna jumps over him hitting it with several pinpoint thrusts, she pivots kicking the second making it turn its back to Kirito.

Kirito taking the que charges up his skill and cuts the harpy in two. They move in unison striking and defending for each other taking the second own just as fast as the first.

Kage looks over as Kirito and Asuna finish their two "I'm starting to get the feeling we are just gonna be in their way." he grunts and steps up his attacks.

"Oh hell no we aint gonna let them show us up like that." Helen claims bringing her shield up to block an attack.

Kage slips under her shield using his x-cross skill to clip the wings off the first harpy then pins it in place with two thrown daggers.

Kage quickly kneels down allowing Helen to vault off his shoulder and bring her mace down with extra force.

"Shield!" Kage calls and Helen put the shield behind her head blocking the talons from their second foe.

They both stand now rotating between dagger sheild and mace cutting down the final harpy. They smile and join the other four.

While the others are busy taking down the harpies Vane and Swan handle the boss. Swan takes the lead in the fight using her spear to strike at the cyclops' eye enraging the beast but causing some crit damage.

Vane starts to activate his quick draw but freezes in place having flash back to the man in the cave. He draws but doesn't use the Battoujutsu opting for a quick charge.

Kirito switches in after joining landing a few cleaving blows then quickly switching with Asuna.

Asuna strikes with pinpoint accuracy then slips out to the side avoiding the fist of the cyclops. She launches her Linear then switches with Helen.

Helen holds the cyclops absorbing blows with ehr shield waiting for her best chance to strike.

Kage runs Over to Vane "Dude you alright? Get your head in the game or your going to get someone killed."

Helen lowers her shield quickly launching her mace bash then stuns the beast with her shield strike.

Kage then quickly switches in for Helen. He being by throwing seveeral daggers ducking under a slow thrown punch.

Sliding to a stop Kage slices into its back with x-cross followed by pinning its foot with a dagger.

They continue to rotate untill they get back to Swan.

Swan acctivates her skill but only lands a glancing blow.

The cyclops roars and hits her with a powerful blow dropping her health to dangerous level.

Kage takes a step but get ambushed by the respwaning Harpies.

"Helen! You help Swan I got these." Kage yells while blocking a pair of talons.

Helen jumps into help Kage ingoring his calls to help Swan.

Vane looks over to Kirito and Asuna who are also engaged by the harpies again.

Vane grabs his blade and momentarily freezes.

The cyclops stalks towards Swan readying a killing strike.

Swan regains her feet looking up at the towering cyclops, and screams.

The others defeat the harpies and try to reach her in time but

They know they will not make it bu they try anyways.

Vane's eyes flash open and he make quck step appearing behind the cyclops stops his advance turning to face the attacker.

"Did he miss?" Kirito asks.

Vane flicks the blade turns it back and sheaths it, causing the cyclops to split and shatter.

"YES! And he's back!" Kage says clapping his friend on the back.

Vane walks over and helps Swan up breaking a potionover her.

"I'm sorry I'll never hesitate again." Vane promises.

Swan kisses him "Let's go back. we got things to do."

The groups makes it way back to town when Kirito asks "What sword skill was that? The speed need for that had to be nearly impossible."

Vane looks at him "It's a unique skill called Battoujutsu. I was awarded it fo being the only player able to cut a pebble twice before it hit the ground."

Kirito nods "The speed of your attack is amazing. I couldn't follow your movement. how many others tried to get it?"

Vane rubs his chin in thought "About thrity or so. I had already taken some lessons outside the game and i guess that translated to in-game. Kage here is a accomplished muay thai kickboxer."

Kage shrugs "I've won a few awards and comps nothing big."

"Listen to mister modest here. He's placed second in the King's Cup then the following year won the damn thing." Helen brags for Kage.

"I got lucky." Kage says blushing a bit.

"Bullshit 'got lucky', you trained nearly every day that year cause you felt you could have done better." Helen points out.

"I wonder why your pointing out my accomplishments Vane. Your the three year reigning champion in not one but two kendo comps." Kage point to Vane.

Vane smiles "Alright maybe more than a lessons."

They exit out of the tower into the cool night air.

The gang banter back and forth for several minutes until the reach the entrance to Tolbana.

"Let's head our ways and party up at say nine thirty?" Kage suggests.

Kirito and Asuna head off toward a bakery.

Vane and company head over to a cafe and after a quiet meal they head back to their room to sleep for the up coming battle.

(Current lvs Vane, Helen, Swan-11 Kage-10)

As usual please review, Id love some feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
